Pirates of the Caribbean Online Timeline in Relation with the Films
The events of Pirates of the Caribbean online which include the Royal Navy stealing the Black Pearl, several pirates helping to bring it back, Jolly Roger searching for Captain Jack Sparrow and his several invasions and raids on the many islands and settlements of the Caribbean seem to have occurred somewhere between the first movie and second movie. Here are the reasons why this statement is plausible: *The pirate captain Jack Sparrow is alive and well, hiring pirates to do his deed of saving the Black Pearl and running away from the hands of Jolly Roger. Jack has also not yet gone to search for the picture of the key of the Dead Man's Chest. *Captain Hector Barbossa has already been resurrected by voodoo mistress Tia Dalma, who sees the results of Jack Sparrow's search for the Dead Man's Chest, as she seeks to rally the pirate lords of the Caribbean *Will Turner is alive and well, and has not yet gone in search of Captain Jack Sparrow as part of his deal with Lord Cutler Beckett. *Davy Jones has not yet sought Jack Sparrow's payment of his debt, and his crew is still mutated and exists in the heart of Isla Tormenta. *Elizabeth Swann is not yet in captivity under Lord Beckett, and has not yet gotten herself involved in the quest for the Dead Man's Chest and the events thereafter. *Governor Weatherby Swann has not yet surrendered to Lord Cutler Beckett and has gone on a journey outside the Caribbean, from which he is yet to come back. *Lord Cutler Beckett is alive, and has not gained control of the Dead Man's Chest. It can be assumed though that he has not yet landed on Port Royal, while the East India Trading Company is active under his orders to destroy eliminate piracy. Another fact is that the islands of Port Royal and Tortuga could not have self-destructed under his watch as such an event does not occur in the films. *Tia Dalma has not yet been transformed into Calypso, and has also not gone in search of Jack Sparrow into Davy Jones' Locker. *Blackbeard is not yet in search of the Fountain of Youth and Jolly Roger is currently in control of his ship. *Hector Barbossa has not yet lost his leg at the hands of Blackbeard. 'Conclusion:' The story roughly occurs between the first two movies, although certain contradictory elements may make it entirely non-canonical. Jack Sparrow is not so involved in this story, as he has many other adventures far away from the sight of Jolly Roger. Meanwhile voodoo priestess Tia Dalma rallies together buccaneers to warn them of Jolly Roger's rising power in the Caribbean. The loss of pirate lives at sea and the battles waged between the agents of the French and Spanish governments, Avaricia and Porc respectively, have increased the numbers of the skeletal forces under thrall of Jolly Roger. Tia understands that the future actions of Jack Sparrow will trigger a possible extinction of Pirate lords, so she resurrects the Caspian Pirate Lord Hector Barbossa in order to ensure that he attends the conclave whilst helping certain pirates keep Jolly Roger at bay by supplying them with firearms when they arrive at his Grotto. Barbossa travels to and fro between Pantano River and the Grotto. After his power rises in the caves and settlements of the Caribbean, Jolly Roger brings about the invasions of several islands. After many months, Lord Cutler Beckett finally arrives in the reconstructed (after its "destruction" at the hands of the EITC) Port Royal, while Jack Sparrow learns of his debt to Davy Jones. Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:POTC Movie Lore